


Strangers on Set│Thomas Brodie-Sangster x Reader

by carebears666



Category: British Actor RPF, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Pre-The Scorch Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebears666/pseuds/carebears666
Summary: ✦ Thomas Brodie-Sangster x Reader✦ Y/n gets cast in 'Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials' and flies out to LA .  She becomes friends with Thomas and maybe a little more?✦  Third person POV
Relationships: Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Original Character(s), Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 𝗔𝗨𝗧𝗛𝗢𝗥'𝗦 𝗡𝗢𝗧𝗘

Uh… hii thank you for wanting to read my work! This my first ever story on her so yeah! These are just a couple of disclaimers and info.  
✦ I have no idea what it’s like being cast in a movie or being on set so this is just pure imagination   
✦ I got inspired by @lost in nowhereland fanfiction titled “Meeting TBS” you can find it on fanfiction.net (that’s how the app is called)  
(and fyi I was inspired by it but all of the ideas here are my own. The only similar things are that y/n gets cast in Maze Runner, she has a toxic ex and falls for Thomas)  
✦ This is written in third person perspective so like: Y/n went to the kitchen, she was starving.   
✦ I am uploading this to Wattpad and Archive of Our Own (ao3)   
✦ Thomas and all the other cast members including Wes Ball are real people. This was not meant to make any of them feel weird. I treated them as characters and just imagined how they’d behave.  
✦ I will not be dragging Isabella (Thomas’ ex girlfriend) into this fic. I hate how this fandom includes her into these fanfictions and practically always makes her a psycho rude manipulative ex. She is a real person with a life and has moved on from her relationship with him.   
✦ I am not the creator of the ‘Maze Runner’ series, I do not claim to own any it’s plot or characters  
✦ my pronouns are she/her She’s a writer. This is her work.

My Wattpad:@careebears666  
My Ao3: @carebears666


	2. 𝗖𝗛𝗔𝗣𝗧𝗘𝗥 𝟭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✦ I hope you read the ‘Author’s Note’ before this  
>  ✦ y/n means your name  
>  ✦ I am not the creator of the ‘Maze Runner’ series, I do not claim to own any it’s plot or characters  
>  ✦ Y/n can be as old as you’d like her age is only mentioned once in this whole fic (if I’ll mention it again I’ll tell you)  
>  ✦ I use she/her pronouns :)

Y/n was a young 20 something year old. She always dreamed of acting but only pursued it after **high school or college you decide**. She got a couple of small roles here and there but this was her first big moment. The one she had dreamed about for so long.

She would never forget the time she was out for a coffee with her friends when her agent called saying she got a role in 'Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials' They were all so happy for her.

Right now y/n was on a plane to Los Angeles. They were going to film there. She'd never been to L.A. before however, she wasn't interested in seeing famous places or people. After all, it was her first ever big job. Her mind was too preoccupied with that.

She took a sip of water and resumed reading "Maze Runner: The Death Cure" by James Dashner. The truth was she had never seen 'Maze Runner' the movie but was determined to read the books. She enjoyed the book but after a long flight and 200 pages in she wasn't paying too much attention to what she was reading. Her eyes simply followed the text.

Y/n decided she read enough and would finish on another occasion. She put the copy into her bag, took out her headphones, and dozed off to sleep.

She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. It was the lady sitting next to her. Quickly she realized they already landed, and so she grabbed her bags and stood in the line to exit the airplane.

As y/n was taking the stairs out of the plane a mesmerizing sunset took her breath away. All those pinks, oranges, purples and blues mixed together were worth admiring.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

After y/n collected her suitcase, her agent Heather called her.

"Hey y/n did you land?" she asked in a happy tone

"Yes just grabbed my luggage" y/n responded

"Great!! Listen, your uber should be waiting in front of the airport with a sign that says "y/n" she instructed the girl.

"Okay, will go there right now" y/n responded politely.

She ended the call and started walking towards the exit of the airport. The ceramic tiles felt good stepping on, she didn't know why. It was just a thought she had. Soon the glass doors of the exit started opening in front of her and the scent of coffee from nearby cafes entered her nostrils.

When y/n looked around for a person with a sign. She noticed a dark skinned probably the same age as her in jeans, and a hoodie running towards her. A sign in his hand.

"I'm Gabe" he introduced himself and shook her hand

"Sorry I'm late, there was more traffic than usual" He said and smiled.

He took her luggage and loaded it into the trunk.

"So why did you come to 'The City of Stars'?" he asked while gesturing with his hands.

"I got cast in a movie" she replied just now realizing that this was actually happening.

She was in a big movie.

They continued talking and asking each other questions about their life and what L.A. is like. Y/n really enjoyed Gabe's company. She could see him as her "permanent uber". They finally arrived at the hotel and said their goodbyes as she entered the hotel lobby.

A friendly man greeted her at the reception. She told him she was a part of "The Maze Runner cast reservation" He asked y/n to show him the email she should have gotten from the hotel confirming she was truly y/n.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

She took the elevator to the 3rd floor where her room was. Y/n walked down the hallway, she could smell a light dash of flowers for some reason. When she reached the end of the corridor she inserted her key card into the lock. The door opened with ease.

Yeah um this is the author idk how to incorporate the description of the room into the actual story so here it is:

A king size bed with bedside tables on both sides. A desk with a comfortable chair. A tv in front of the bed, a dresser under the tv. A closet. A mirror next to the door. The bathroom had a shower toilet and a bathroom counter.

(just try to imagine it)

Y/n took a look around the room. It was nice, you could tell it wasn't one of those crappy ones where furniture was broken. She went to the bathroom and noticed she had a balcony.

The view was astonishing. Even if you weren't an L.A. person you would see the beauty in it. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. The small bubble she'd been in for the past 5 minutes popped.

With suspicion, she walked towards the door and opened it slowly. Standing before her was a tall guy wearing a denim jacket, with dark blonde hair. She found him quite attractive if she was honest. Y/n stared at him confused.

"You have your key card in-" he pointed at the lock. "When it's in, anyone can walk in because the door is open."

"Oh, thank you!" y/n smiled

"Yeah no problem." the stranger ended the conversation and walked away

What a nice guy she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✦ I know this chapter was really short, I promise the next ones are longer  
>  ✦ idk if I’ll always use first person perspective but we’ll see!  
>  ✦ feedback very much appreciated ;))  
> My Wattpad:@careebears666  
> My Ao3: @carebears666


	3. 𝗖𝗛𝗔𝗣𝗧𝗘𝗥 𝟮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✦ I use she/her pronouns  
>  ✦ The cast will be introduced in this chapter!!

Third person POV

Y/n groaned when she heard the annoying sound of her alarm going off. She grabbed her phone and pressed stop. The girl considered going back to sleep but then remembered today would be her first day on the set of ‘Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials’

It was already 6:30 AM and she was supposed to be at the set by 8. She stretched her arms, got up and went on her phone

Suddenly she realized she only had 1 hour left and she was still in her pajamas. She took a quick shower did her morning routine and changed. 

On her way out she almost forgot her bag. She ran to the nearest elevator and scrambled to find her phone in her bag. Y/n typed the location of the studio into Maps and saw it would only take her 15 minutes to walk there. 

The elevator finally arrived and she took the time to untangle her headphones. Ugh, why does this always happen when I’m in a hurry she thought. She stepped out of the elevator and ran to the hotel exit.

Her stomach grumbled loudly. She didn’t have breakfast. The girl checked the time and decided she could grab a coffee in a cafe near the hotel. It wasn’t responsible of her however she still did it.

After grabbing her iced latte with almond milk she had exactly 15 minutes to get to the studio. 

Y/n speed walked there and saw a huge group of people shouting with posters and signs. When she finally managed to push past people who turned out to be Maze runner fans and paparazzi she was next to the gate. 

She greeted the guard sitting in the booth.   
“Fans not allowed” she said in a cold voice not even looking at y/n.

“U-uh I work here, I play Sam in ‘Maze Runner; The Scorch Trials’”   
(imagine this character existed) 

“Name?” the lady asked y/n looking at her list

“Y/n l/n” she replied

“Show me the entrance document” the woman asked coldly

Y/n frowned. What was she talking about? Then she remembered the message her Agent, Heather sent her. 

When you will be at the entrance of the studio they’ll ask you for entrance documents. Show them this: **the document**

“Ahh yes sorry” she said while trying to find the message. She showed the guard her screen and was let in.

“Alright you should go to studio 5.” the woman instructed her and a light smile formed on her face.

“Thank You!” Y/n smiled with relief.

Standing there she realized she had no idea where Studio 5 was. She turned around to ask the guard but the woman was busy dealing with the fans trying to go over the fence.

In the distance, around 20 meters ahead she saw a group of people: one girl and two guys. They looked oddly familiar. No... they cannot be. She took out her copy of ‘Maze Runner’ and looked at the group. She looks a lot like Teresa. Wait is that Minho and Thomas? She thought not being sure.

She decided to follow them to wherever they were going.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

The group finally reached a building. They walked in laughing at something Dylan said. Y/n entered a couple of minutes after them. She was inside a big room with chairs and framed movie posters on the walls. It was connected to a hallway. The girl scanned the room. A bunch of people were talking.

“Hey, are you okay?” Dylan asked looking at y/n. This caught Ki Hong’s and Kaya’s attention.

“Huh, what?” she threw at him

“You were looking very confused. Are you part of the cast?” 

“Ooh yeah. I’m y/n I play Sam.” she answered with a smile

“Great, we've been dying to meet you. I’m Kaya, I play Teresa” Kaya introduced herself “This is Dylan, Will, and Ki Hong.” she pointed at them. The boys smiled. 

“Glad to have you in the cast.” Will said while shaking y/n’s hand. Kaya discreetly left the group and headed towards Thomas and Dexter.

“How long have you known each other?” y/n asked Will, Ki Hong, and Dylan trying to avoid awkward silence. 

“Around one year?” Dylan answered looking at the guys. 

Kaya came back accompanied by Dexter and Thomas.

“Dexter, nice to meet you.” The dark skinned boy smiled. She smiled back.

“I’m Thomas.” Y/n turned around to look at him and frowned. 

“Wait, haven’t we met?” y/n asked in a weird tone 

“Are you the girl from the hotel?” he replied

“Yeah! We finally met formally! I’m y/n” she replied. She and Thomas laughed while smiling at one another.

“Did we miss something?” Dylan asked with his arms crossed

“Yeah, what’s the story here?” Will added.

“Yesterday at the hotel-” Thomas told them the story of how they met. “When I was going out for dinner I noticed her keycard was in the door. So I knocked to let her know that anyone could open her door.” He finished.

“That’s it.” y/n smiled looking at Thomas. 

To be honest Will, Kaya, Dylan, Ki Hong and Dexter looked disappointed. They were expecting a little more than a small encounter at a hotel.

“Hey guys, let’s go to the set!” a crew member yelled at everyone in the room and instructed them to follow him through the hallway.

The group continued their conversation while Ki Hong and Dylan laughed at an inside joke. They were taken to a conference room where they met the whole cast and crew. Y/n didn’t have time to get to know everyone but she got a pretty good idea of who she would be working with. Later, one of the crew members took them on a tour of the set.

After all that, they got a one hour break. Y/n, Thomas, Kaya, Dylan, Ki Hong, Will, and Dexter sat down on the floor and exhaled all at once. 

“So how do you like ‘Maze Runner’ so far Greenie?” Dylan asked y/n. She smirked at that and everyone laughed.

“It’s been pretty good.” she replied

**ping**  
**ping ping**

Y/n groaned at the sounds of new messages. She looked at her friends and they were all staring at her intensely.

“What?” she asked with annoyance in her voice

“Why won’t you open the messages?” Ki Hong pointed at her phone laying on the ground.

**ping ping**

“Ugh, they’re from Nate.” She covered her face with her hands exhaling. Will was sitting next to her and took the opportunity to grab her phone.

“Now let’s see who this Nate guy is.” he grinned. Y/n realized he took her phone and with pure fear in her eyes started chasing him.

“Give it back!!” she yelled.

"Not until you tell us who this guy is.” She caught up to him and was trying to grab her phone back.” Unfortunately, Will was taller than her so there was no way she’d snatch it from down there.

“No passcode? Well, I guess we're finding out who Nate is!” Ki Hong and Dylan cheered him on and the others laughed. 

Y/n didn’t notice Thomas’ look; was he jealous? It didn’t matter the only thing y/n was worried about right now was getting her phone back.

Will started reading Nate’s messages:

Babe c’mon I know you want me back  
I didn’t mean what I said.

Stop being such a jerk.  
Baby what happened? - Nate

Leave me alone - Y/n

I was drunk   
I’m sorry - Nate

Fuck off - Y/n

“Why are you being so rude?” Will looked down at y/n. 

“You don’t understand” she said with tears in the corners of her eyes.

Will continued reading while everyone laughed. Dylan started singing “Y/n and Nate sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!”

She was jumping trying to get her phone back repeating “You don’t understand” 

Before she knew it there were streaming down her face. Her words were barely understandable through her sobs. Will thought he was joking at first and didn’t bother to look at her. 

“Will stop it!” Thomas yelled at him. He looked at Thomas and saw everyone giving him the death stare. “Woah-” He looked at y/n. Her cheeks were covered in tears. Will immediately regretted what he just did. “I’m so sorry y/n I didn’t thi-” She interrupted him before he could finish.

“You didn’t know, it's fine.” he handed her her phone and she sat down. Y/n had a drink of water and finally was able to speak normally.

“So I’m guessing you want an explanation?” she looked at everyone. They nodded

“Nate and I used to date…” she paused and took a deep breath in “At first it was all good but then..” with her eyes closed said “Stuff happened.” that was the only thing she could say “Around 6 months ago I got the courage to dump him, but he still keeps trying to get me back. As if anything he says would change my decision.”

All of them felt guilty about teasing her. They didn’t ask her any questions seeing it was hard for her. Her stomach grumbled and broke the silence.

“I’m starving.” she complained and everyone started laughing.

“There’s a vending machine around the corner-” Thomas suggested

“Anything will do.” she said smiling. Y/n got up and helped Thomas stand up. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

“Shit I forgot my change.” Y/n said slapping her face.

“I’ll buy it for you.” Thomas replied and looked at her.

“Really?” she was so surprised.

“Yeah, no problem.” They stared at each other. Y/n blushed and to try and hide it she looked at her shoes. Thomas saw it and he blushed too. He walked up towards the machine and looked at the options. “What do you want?” he asked 

All of a sudden y/n’s phone began to light up with notifications. She wanted to put it on silent but Thomas grabbed her phone.

“What are you doing?” she asked with anger in her eyes.

Thomas was calling Nate. Y/n’s jaw dropped.

Nate picked up.

“Finally I knew you’d finally give in-” Thomas didn’t even let him finish

“This her new boyfriend. She moved on, get a life.” he sounded furious 

“And if you ever reach out to her I swear I wi-” he frowned. Nate ended the call. He handed the phone back to y/n. She was staring at him in shock trying to grasp what he just said. 

“Now he won’t ever reach out again.” he said with a smile

Y/n looked at her phone in disbelief. “He blocked me!” She turned around towards Thomas and hugged him tightly. Her hands were wrapped around his next while his were around her back. “Thank you.” She whispered, hugging him a little tighter. 

After a moment she realized they were still hugging. She gently slipped out of the hug blushing. The girl turned towards the vending machine and tried to choose what she wanted to buy. She could see their reflections in the glass, and particularly Thomas’ blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✦ once again; feedback welcome
> 
> My Wattpad:@careebears666  
> My Ao3: @carebears666


End file.
